Inferiority
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: Aaron runs off after losing to another Bug-type Trainer and Lucian is sent to fetch the boy. That is, if he can find him first. Oneshot ::EliteUndershipping:: ::LucianxAaron:: Yaoi Warning, Written as a gift


**I actually wrote it like I said I would. I told SuicidalToeSocks that I would write some EliteUndershipping for her for her birthday and I actually stuck to my word! She's a big fan of this shipping like I am, and gave me a great review for my fic ****Glasses****. So yeah, thanks a bunch and hope you have a great birthday!**

**And sorry if this isn't my **_**best **_**work, with the characters probably being a bit OOC. Hopefully the shameless Lucian and Aaron fluff love makes up for it. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I thought it was rather obvious that I don't own Pokemon.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aaron could only watch helplessly with wide, green eyes as his precious Vespiquen fell defeated at the hands of another. The challenger smiled wickedly and withdrew his own Vespiquen, the victory belonging to him. Aaron wordlessly recalled his own unconscious Pokemon, too ashamed to face his opponent.

"I guess they made the wrong choice when choosing _you _as the Bug-Pokemon "Master" of Sinnoh," the boy sneered, walking past Aaron. "I wouldn't be surprised if I was your replacement when I beat the rest of the so-called 'Elites'."

Instead of his usual words of encouragement – or even a vow to train harder to perfect himself – Aaron could only clench his fists to prevent the tears from falling. He could hear his opponent's laughter echoing through his chamber as he moved on to challenge Bertha.

Losing to another Bug-type Trainer… It was shameful. Aaron couldn't stand the thought that this happened. Taking one last look at the door behind him, where the challenger was probably facing off against Bertha, Aaron turned to leave. The boy was right; he was not worthy of his position. He probably wasn't fit to be a Sinnoh Elite. With this idea engraved in his mind, Aaron departed the Pokemon League, with plans not to return until he was the best he could possibly be.

X

"My bugs!" the boy cried, his fallen Mothim before him. An Infernape was towering over the moth-Pokemon, proud to be the victor.

"That was a good battle, but I doubt your bugs will ever be able to stand up to my mighty Fire-types!" Flint said to him. "I'm sorry, but your Pokemon League challenge ends here."

The challenger withdrew his Mothim, and stormed out of the League, passing Bertha and Aaron's empty chamber.

_Well at least I showed him who the better Bug-type Trainer is… _he thought. Bertha glanced at the dirty blond-haired challenger with concern before he left, sensing something was amiss. She wandered into Aaron's chamber, to make sure he was okay. Panic shot through her veins when she saw that the room was vacant and Aaron was nowhere to be found. And he was _always _milling about the Pokemon League restlessly for one reason or another.

Bertha rushed back to inform the other Elites, who were all gathered in Cynthia's chamber, discussing the latest challenger.

"Hey Bertha, old girl!" Flint greeted cheerfully when he spotted her leaning against the doorframe to Cynthia's room, panting. "Where's Aaron?"

"Aaron," she breathed, "is missing."

"Missing?" Cynthia questioned. "He knows we always have a meeting after a challenger comes by!" As shocked as Cynthia seemed by the news, no one was more surprised and worried as Lucian. But the purple-haired Elite remained silent, his inner turmoil well hidden by his calm disposition.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the last challenger? I sensed something…off…about him. Plus, he's a Bug-type Trainer like Aaron. Maybe losing hurt the boy's pride," Bertha said, sharing her theories with the others.

"He just seemed overly confident and arrogant to me," Flint remarked.

"Not unlike yourself, eh Flint?" Bertha replied.

"Hey! Not true!"

"There's no time for playing around," Cynthia scolded, "No matter why he left, one of us has to go look for him."

Simultaneously, the Champion of Sinnoh and the other two Elites glanced at Lucian.

"Me? But I just started a new novel," Lucian stammered, attempting to throw around lame excuses. He did not want to show his companions that he had a _real _soft spot for Aaron.

"Oh come off it Lucian!" Bertha snapped. "We all know that out of all of us, that boy feels the most attached to you."

"Plus you're probably the only one that can really _persuade_ him to come back," Flint added in, grinning and nudging Lucian in the ribs. He blushed and pushed his purple-tinted glasses back up onto his face.

"Well how do you expect me to find him? I wouldn't be surprised if he's already halfway across Sinnoh." Lucian tried to reason. He did not want to think about it, but finding Aaron could prove to be relatively difficult, especially without proper transportation. Cynthia pulled out a Pokeball, and out of it appeared a large, well-groomed Staraptor, with a red ribbon tied around its neck.

"I didn't know you had a Staraptor!" Flint said.

"I raised her from a Starly, one of my first Pokemon," Cynthia explained. Then she turned to her Pokemon and rubbed its head affectionately. "You take good care of Lucian and Aaron, okay?" Staraptor cawed loudly and ruffled her feathers in response.

"Thank you Cynthia. I guess I am the best person to go out and look for him. I'll do my best to bring Aaron back." Lucian took the Pokeball containing Staraptor.

"Haha, I knew you would give in!" Flint exclaimed, slapping a hand on his back and pushing him forward.

"Good luck," Bertha said, reaching up and placing a hand on his shoulder. Lucian nodded and left his companions, hoping that wherever Aaron was, that he was safe.

X

Lucian and Staraptor landed in Floaroma Meadow, surrounded by a plethora of flowers, ranging in hue from pink to blue to orange. A refreshing fragrance from the flowers and the honey trees was delicately floating through the air. But despite the relaxing atmosphere, Lucian did not feel any calm, as Aaron was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and crossed his arms in frustration.

"You would think he would come here because of the amount of Bug Pokemon drawn to the honey trees," he said to himself. "Where could he have run off to?" Lucian pulled out a massive map of Sinnoh and stared at the expanse, diverse landscape.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked Staraptor, feeling somewhat desperate. He had already searched all the areas near the Pokemon League, hoping Aaron hadn't made it too far. But when he was unsuccessful, Lucian decided to try all the places he though Aaron would be likely to go.

Staraptor called out and stabbed a place on the map with her beak in response to Lucian's question. He peered through the clean hole she had created in the paper, right over Eterna Forest.

_How did I not think of that earlier? _he thought, hopping on Staraptor's back and taking off.

X

This time, Lucian and Staraptor touched ground in front of Eterna Forest, a maze of looming trees before them. The orange sun was already low in the western horizon, smears of pink clouds visible against the darkening blue-purple sky. Eterna Forest appeared even darker with the lack of sunlight, but Lucian still trekked forward, in search of Aaron.

The rookie Trainers exploring the forest looked up at Lucian with awe, but the Elite had no time to stop and chat, or sign autographs, like one young girl wanted. You wouldn't expect it, but the man had a relatively poor sense of direction. He wandered around through the thick trees, often feeling he was simply going in circles.

Lucian turned a corner and found himself deep in tall grass. Soft sobs broke the still air of the forest and the purple-haired Elite pushed forward, hoping above all that those cries belonged to Aaron.

Lucian was flooded with happiness and relief when he saw the green-haired boy curled up in a dark corner of the forest, shadows obscuring his figure. Aaron was leaning against a tree, his knees tucked up to his chest and his head resting on his arms. The gentle sobs were coming from Aaron's trembling form.

At the sound of Lucian's footsteps resounding off the trees, he glanced up, eyes swollen and red. The boy was overjoyed to see Lucian coming towards him, but still couldn't help but feel utterly ashamed and embarrassed. Instead of jumping up and embracing him like he wanted to, Aaron cast his head down once again.

"Aaron," Lucian whispered, kneeling down in front of him. "There's no reason for you to cry."

"I _lost horribly_ to another Bug-type Trainer," the younger Elite replied through the occasional sniffle. "And he said…he would replace me in the Elite Four." Fresh tears started flowing down Aaron's face. Lucian took his face between his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. He then pulled Aaron into a tight embrace in order to comfort him.

"That's just plain silly. You were chosen to be an Elite for a reason. You're not going to be replaced randomly by a rather mean Trainer who just got lucky. What happened to my cheerful Aaron who would view a loss as something to make him stronger? As something to motivate him to become perfect? Though, in my opinion, you already are."

Lucian was relieved to hear Aaron's sobs quieting down. "Thank you," he mumbled, "I'm sorry Lucian." He pulled his head away from Lucian's chest and stared up into his bespectacled eyes in admiration. Gathering up his courage, Aaron clasped his hands around Lucian's neck, and kissed him full on the mouth. The older man returned the kiss with equal passion. After a few moments, Aaron ended the kiss and looked at Lucian, breathless and blushing.

"You ready to leave?" Lucian asked the younger Elite. Aaron answered his question by moving in for another kiss.

"Not yet," he murmured against Lucian's lips. The purple-haired man could've sworn he felt Aaron's mouth form into a small smile. As much as he enjoyed this time with Aaron, Lucian knew the other Elites were probably worried sick. He peeked up at the dusky sky, and knew that it was late.

"Hey Aaron," he said, pulling away, "We should head back to the Pokemon League. I'm sure everyone's worried." Aaron nodded sleepily. The boy suddenly looked exhausted, like he could pass out at any moment. Lucian sent out Cynthia's Staraptor, and hoisted Aaron onto his back.

"I hope the load's not too much," he told the Flying Pokemon. Making sure Aaron was holding on tight, Lucian climbed onto Staraptor's back and took off. It wasn't long before he could hear light snores coming from the boy latched onto him.

Lucian took one look at Aaron's peaceful, sleeping face and smiled. And that's when he vowed that as long as the two were together, he was never going to let Aaron out of his sight again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Because Aaron is a danger to society and would probably blow us all up. But not really. Once again, happy birthday SuicidalToeSocks and I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
